Rocker Senpai
Rocker Senpai (a.k.a Yamato) Yamato-senpai's skill at guitar can only be rivaled by his singing prowess. He expresses himself through song-writing. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Yamato has white spiked-up hair. He wears all black, sporting a leather jacket. He carries a red guitar on his back. Items Once Yamato visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the gourmet beans. Favorite Items * Guitar * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with Food * Parasol and Mat * Reclining Chair * Stuffed Bear * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter "I wrote a new song. I'll play it for you next time I visit. Just make sure the guitar is ready for me okay?" -Yamato-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession You are wiping down the tables when you hear someone playing the guitar. It's the silver-haired guy again. Some students say that he's the lead singer of a famous band. You can hear him softly singing to the guitar. His voice is deep and soothing. He notices you staring and stops playing. Yamato-senpai: "What is it?" You: "Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!" Yamato-senpai: "Sigh" "Ugh. I thought this cafe was safe from fangirls since it's inside the school. I'm so tired of this." You: "Eh? I don't even know your name." Yamato-senpai: "Oh, you've never heard of my band?" You: "No. I haven't heard you sing until today. Your voice is beautiful. I couldn't help but listen." Yamato-senpai: "Oh, thank you. It's nice to see someone appreciate my music instead of my looks." "I'm Yamato. You can sit down and listen to me play more." = 2nd Confession You enter the stadium for Yamato's concert. He gave you a ticket and you've always wanted to see him perform with his band. The entire place is packed. Hundreds of fans are screaming the band's name. You didn't know Yamato was this famous. An usher guides you through the aisles and finally instructs you to your seat. It was in a special VIP section, first row, right in middle. You sit down and the crowd roars to life. The curtain opens and in the middle of the stage right across you is Yamato. Yamato: "Good evening everyone!" "We're BLACK STARZ! Thank you for coming to our show!" Suddenly, his gaze falls on you. Yamato: "But before we start, I'd like to invite someone special to me onstage" He extends his hand towards you. Yamato: "(Your name) would you join me? I wrote this next song for you" Special CGs Birthday Super Love Mode Quotes * "You know, I've never really understood why people listened to all these love songs. But when I met you, all the love songs started to make sense." * "Oh? You liked my band's newest single? I'm happy to hear that. I knew I fell for a person with great taste in music! By the way, that song was written about you." * "Listening to my favorite records with you is definitely one of my favorite things to do. It's always a pleasure to be in good company while listening to good music. I hope we do this more often!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * Pre-Super Love Mode * "H-hey! W-watch it!" *“Careful! You’re messing up my hair!” *“You wanna hear my newest song?” Category:Boys